


Dream

by LadyWinchester88



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinchester88/pseuds/LadyWinchester88
Summary: Ella una profesora, él un estudiante. Qué pasaría si sus sueños se volvieran realidad...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dream

Era tarde una noche, el cielo estaba despejado y en la universidad no quedaba nadie. La profesora Brief estaba en su despacho, terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles de su proyecto de ciencias. Pensó que estaba sola, así que pudo sacarse sus zapatos, las medias y el chaleco. Estaba distraída en sus asuntos cuando sintió un golpe en su puerta.  
“¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?” pensó – Ya van - respondió casi de golpe.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una melena negra en forma de llama. Su silueta era inconfundible, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Vegeta, un joven brillante, pero algo malhumorado y de pocos rasgos expresivos.  
-Vegeta- Bulma suspiro. Desde que se habían conocido no se podía negar la química que había entre ellos.  
En un movimiento osado, Vegeta la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Ella quedó perpleja, solo en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado sentirlo tan cerca.  
-Yo… Yo no, yo no puedo hacer esto- Bulma estaba tan perdida, que le tomo un momento registrar que Vegeta estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, con sus labios tan cerca de su boca, su nariz rozando la suavidad de sus mejillas. Ella gimió mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello, chupando y lamiendo la piel a su paso.  
Una vez más ella sintió que su interior comenzaba a temblar, tal y como aquel sueño que tuvo con él.  
-Yo soñé contigo - dijo ella. Sus palabras no eran más que un susurro.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? – le respondió el con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- Hace una semana tal vez- y sin más reparo se acercó a su oído y dijo- Déjame mostrarte –  
Bulma reunió todo su coraje para lo que venía después. Salieron del campus en total hermetismo. Se dirigieron a el coche de Vegeta y partieron sin rumbo conocido. Después de un tiempo en la carretera aparcaron en un hermoso mirador con vista a la Bahía de Ciudad Oeste.  
Disfrutaron un momento la bella postal que era ver esa bahía iluminada. Hasta que Vegeta no resistió más y se abalanzó encima.  
La boca de Vegeta se volvió hacía ella, besándola profunda y apasionadamente. Deslizó a un lado sus bragas e insertó un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a acariciar su núcleo mientras continuaba besándola.  
Bulma gimió con fuerza, deleitándose de placer. No podía formular palabras coherentes, sumida es oleadas de grato placer. Ella se retiró, agachándose para complacerlo también, pero él fue más rápido y se volcó sobre ella en el respaldo del asiento delantero del vehículo. Vegeta lamió su camino hasta sus pechos hinchados. Sacándolos de la prisión en la que se encontraban, succionó y lamió sus pezones, mientras que con la otra mano seguía trabajando su núcleo jugoso empujando un dedo dentro y fuera de ella. Deseando que su placer aumentara y se perdiera en el éxtasis de un orgasmo.  
Bulma dio un grito ahogado, intentando no llamar la atención de sus alrededores. Ella estaba tan inmersa en la lujuria que no advirtió que Vegeta tenía su polla fuera de los pantalones. Ella lo bombeo con ganas, pasando sus dedos por su punta ya sensible, se inclinó y llevó su gruesa polla a la boca, jugando con su lengua, por todo su eje. Los gritos de placer de Vegeta no se hicieron esperar y resonaron por todo el vehículo. Mientras más gemía, más énfasis ponía ella en llevarlo al límite. Cuando ya su polla empezaba a palpitar en su boca, ella supo que su clímax ya estaba cerca, así que siguió chupando y deslizando su mano por toda la base con más fuerza. Vegeta grito su nombre y se vino en su pequeña boca. Ya que no pudo tomar todo lo que él tenía que ofrecer, escupió el resto. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, con satisfacción en el rostro, arreglaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a sus destinos….

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen los errores, es mi primer vegebul. Espero sus opiniones y comentarios.


End file.
